Uncle Don
Uncle Don (real name: Donald/Donovan Kelsey) is a secondary antagonist in The Power of Five book Nightrise. Biography 'Uncle' Don is an exploiter. The adoptive uncle of series co-protagonists Jamie and Scott Tyler, Don knows of their powers and how Scott told his former guardian (Ed) to hang himself after threatening him and Jamie with permanent separation. Don uses their powers of telepathy to make money out of them. When he adopted them, they were imprisoned onstage, made to perform magic tricks every single night of their lives. He also found it easy to take them, because Ed was married to Leanne (Don's sister-in-law via his wife, Marcie). Don is very greedy and callous, not above hitting Jamie, but (weirdly) Scott got the bruises. Don knew of their backstory that they were Native American. He didn't know what tribe and didn't care. Don only wanted money from the boys' business. He runs an unsuccessful so-called 'magic show', which tours America. Half the acts in it are failures; one of them is a drunkard, another is an unemployed actor, and the last one works two roles (despite one of his roles saying he's from India, he's only been so far as New York). But the arrival of the Tyler twins changed it all. Don heard someone in a bar saying the Nightrise corporation would pay lots of money for children with special powers. So he contacted the Nightrise corporation, and Colton Banes and Kyle Hovey came to him. They made a deal of paying the Kelsey family $1,000,000 (half for the initial taking, half for the full kidnapping). The men only got Scott, so when they returned to Don (who asked them for the full sum he was to be paid for, anyway), they shot him as retribution for his failure. Then, they shot Marcie with the same weapon and convinced the Nevada State Police it was the twins. However, it's revealed that Don and Marcie might've been killed anyway, as revealed by Susan Mortlake at the Nightrise board meeting. Appearance and habits Don is described as being incredibly overweight, with his gut "being so large he couldn't possibly hope to reach desk". His body fat appears to be "constantly revolving around as if searching for somewhere else to go to". Don's large figure means he always ends up with massive patches of sweat on the front and underarms of his shirt, even with the air-con in the room he's currently in on full blast. He has penchants for hamburgers, cigars and whisky. Due to the low success rate of the show, Don's show ends up staying in the same place for long periods of time (by the time the story starts, the show has been performing in Reno, Nevada for the previous six months). He's also used underhand tactics to get people to his show (by bribing hotel staff to recommend his show for $5 per ticket sold); despite this, he, Marcie and the twins live in an extremely run-down house out-of-town, whilst everybody else lives in a motel behind the theatre. Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Related to Hero